flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:A warning
Aniia is coming back, looks like FLAB3 is gone forever. I'll sure miss this game. But hey we still have Lif... Unless they take that over too. 1 So much memories here it's sad to see them all leave due to selfish Aniia. I'll miss this game a lot. I'll also miss my friends so much it's actually really sad. 2 Oh for crying out loud, do you actually believe this crap? =.= I'm sick of all the pages that're like "OMG we're all gonna die because ____ is a hacker! They're sooooo dangerous! We must stop them before it's too late!" In reality, people rarely even have SEEN the so-called hacker that the page focuses on. People just think it's funny to try and scare people that read the wiki with stuff like that, but guess what? It's not working. I think people would've been complaining sooner if there was actually a "deadly" group of hackers that large. They wouldn't go so unnnoticed. I've never seen any of them, and I doubt many have. And don't go saying it's because of one of their hacks, that they're just soooo smart or something like that. Even if this were true, I'm sure Gamevial knows about hackers, viruses and such, so they obviously have some sort of protection against it. People even have jobs that make sure games are safe, so I doubt these "hackers" are a threat. They're just trying to scare people, be "funny" and act tough (if they even exist.) Besides, if they're teenagers or slightly younger, I doubt they have hacking skills beyond the speed hack and an experienced hacker.... Well, why on earth would they waste their time on a game that's meant for kids? Honestly guys, stop to think about this for a sec. I actually feel like crying cause all the memories and now I know that it's happening. I seen Matnu in hillscape. When I went there, after a few minutes the room crashed and said it was no longer available. Omg it's already happening is it? :'( -Flowerheart 3 It IS really happening they've been here before don't you remember when the game was shut down for a day? I'm surprised that time it wasn't Amembe! But it was Aniia they are taking over this game it will be gone forever!! 4 Cut it out. Even if the game were somehow deleted by the "hackers", don't you think Gamevial would find out and put it back up? =.= Matnu is obviously not real and even if he is, that could easily have been a coincidence. Ever had lag? Lag'll crash the game. There's no proof that hackers had anything to do with the game being shut down for a day! It was probably just under maintenance. Besides, the game came back up, didn't it? =.= i just now seen matnu in islands3 he said its being taken over. i went into one of the hillscapes it said it wasnt working and it was really laggy. idk if anyone else has that problem. omg. 5 im not logging in to my account because i heard hes hacking on wiki too. i just seen hellhard in industry1 with talah and pieyummy. it got really laggy and he said he was taking it over. we're doomed. 6 WE ARE DOOMED. '''Matnu was literally ''JUST ''in Snowscape2. It got laggy and everyone left the room randomly including me. A message popped up and it said your bird flew away. I tried to re-enter it nobody was there. Omg, what is happening -Spottedstar 7? How do we know you aren't just making all this up? I really don't buy any of this for a second. Just because there's lag, are you honestly gonna pass it off as "hackers"? If this Matnu guy is real, it really seems like you're just trying to give him a bad name. You guys are getting on my nerves with how you just buy rumors and crap like this. =.= ITS REAL almost everyone here seen his first invasion when he almost crashed the server, and if its 'just lag' then why is EVERYONE lagging out at one time, why is he speedy going to every single room saying it will fall, everyones crashing and everyones getting messages that say "ANIIA" when they crash i just got one that said "WE'RE BACK :D" and crashed! 8 he was just in snowscape1 someone should try banning him so we can get rid of him while he's here -snow9 I'm highly skeptical about all of this. It seems like one big bluff that all of you are in on. Why would people waste their time trying to destroy a game meant for kids? Honestly.... =.= Manahk was in snowscape3 with around 20.0 speedhack he was flying INSANELY fast 10 Suuuure. And I just saw a cow fly by my window!!!! because lots of people like this game and now we have to see it fall and its already is falling, its hapening already! -starkit 11 STUPID BITCH THIS GAME IS FUCKING FALLING AND YOU DONT CARE -karaya 12 Guys calm down I will try telling one of the mods and get him ban -Jake 13? He's not really doing much except for flying around saying the game will fall. I didn't get any messages that say "Aniia" or "We're back" but it is really laggy and he has on an insane speedhack. -Spottedstar 14? I do care, but I doubt any of this is true. Even if it is true, don't you think Gamevial will stop it? They'll put it back up even if it goes down =.= Thank you, Jake. Finally someone on this page that isn't a panicking moron... See? Spott even knows it's a lie =.= PIEYUMMY AND DESTROII KEEP FLYING AROUND SAYING "FAAALL" AND KEEP SPAMMING SOMEONE BAN THOSE BITCHES THEYRE ANNOYING SAYING FALL AND THIS GAME WILL FALL IT HAS TO STOP BEFORE IT HAPPENS DAMN IT -karaya 15 Karaya calm the hell down lots of people are telling the mods, he's either going to get ban or it's all a lie -talon 16? THEY SURE DIDNT PUT IT BACK UP AFTER THE FIRST INVASION AND WHEN THEY DID IT WAS SO LAGGY AND TOOK FOREVER -karaya 17 Aaaand it happens aaaall over again. I had enough of this invasion when it first started. -L3AH 18 ''OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT 19'' Lol you panicking dumbasses, this game will fall. And you can't stop us. LOL. Spread the word and panic even more. Since I'm nice I'll give you a chance to say goodbye to your little bitchy friends. But afterwards, expect this game to fall. Aniia is back bitches -Matnu 20? great and now they're on the wiki holy s*** im logging out forever before this guy hack me 21 Lol Matnu, it's only more hilarious when they panic on the wiki. It's not like anyone cares. Everyone else knows this game is going down. Aniia's back and this time we're not being stopped. LOL scream and panic more noobs, it's over. All over. <3 -Hellhard- 22? GREAT NOW THERES TWO OF THEM? 23 Great Hellhard is here now we're in deep ass trouble everyone log tf out! 24 LOL deep ass trouble indeed. But hey, we're giving you a chance -Hellhard- <3 25? JUST GO AWAY ANIIA STOP TRYING TO RUIN THIS GAME! PLEASE! JUST STOP WE LIKE THIS GAME OUR FRIENDS ALWAYS GO ON HERE WE HAVE FUN, GO RUIN SOMEONE ELSES GAME WHY DONT YOU?! -karaya 26 Pytanah: this is hilarious, and just wait until we crash the server. not just yet though. it will be pretty damn funny when we do. 27? Listen to Talon, guys. Quit acting so terrified, that's exactly what the "hackers" want. They're obviously only wanting a reaction like this (if they even exist) so don't give it to them. Act calm and collected. Make them see that we aren't afraid of them or anything they can hypothetically do. Matnu, (assuming you aren't just staging all of this or you're someone that read this and thinks it's funny to prank everyone by acting as Matnu) We aren't the dumbasses here. Maybe WE can't stop you, but you can bet that Gamevial can. People have careers in stopping hackers. You might even get arrested/sued if they decide to take it that far. Our friends aren't the bitchy ones here, and this certainly won't be the last time we see any of them, so quit acting like you're doing us a favor. Hellhard, you're right. No one cares, so you might as well stop. The game isn't "going down" and even if it somehow magically does, you'd better believe that it won't be down for good. We will not "scream and panic". Some people have already reported you anyways. Ptytanah, the only thing that'll be "pretty damn funny" is your guys' faces when you realize that no one cares about your threats, Gamevial bans you and you (possibly) get arrested or sued. Unless you're teenagers or younger. But if that's the case, then you don't even have what it takes to destroy a game. Y'all calm down! Look stop panicking and do something don't let hackers push us around we fight back but we figh dirty we look up flab3 glitches we use em they take down a server we move to another and fight cooler heads will prevail in this. We could win Gamevial will help they need this game it's a huge game on there website. Just don't panic and we will survive. And if they do crash this server there are other flab3 games on the web not just gamevial. We must chill out and plan everything we have a chance....'''Everyone has a fucking chance in the world so let's fuck these hackers up-'''Jagged Fel leader of the Confederacy LOL GOOD LUCK 28 Heh. I love how you didn't respond to my comment, "hacker" because you know that what I said is true. You're afraid that I'll talk some sense into everyone, aren't you? If I were you, I'd leave before YOU'RE the one that's in trouble. *smirks* Thank you, Jagged. I can't believe how everyone bought this and freaked out. It's ridiculous. your welcome and I will defend my territory until we win-Jagged Fel Then that won't be long at all. Hey, something odd that I noticed.... That one person who said, "LOL GOOD LUCK".... Sounds like a "hacker", right? Well I clicked on the "wiki contributer" thing under their post on the wiki activity page, and guess what? It looks a lot like they're the one that made this page and the "This is Bad" page. A bit suspicious, don't you think? I mean why would one of the "hackers" warn us? Unless of course their goal was to scare people. In any case, they suck at hiding things. *grins and twirls kunai* Ino i formed a squadron that can defend h4 and below since that's where all the gov't areas are. It will be good if you can enlist in the Dixies as the tactical officer cause you can pinpoint down hackers and make weaknesses for the squadron to attack against.And find safe glitches Yeah, I saw it. Sure, I can do that if you want me to. Idk how good I'll be at it, but I'll try. I have several other plans as well, but I don't feel that this is the best place to say them, seeing as the "hackers" could be reading the wiki as I type.... Assuming these losers are the real deal, they won't get very far if we can help it. Wait a sec... I might even have more proof that this is all a lie. Normally, doesn't the wiki show a new "section", if you will, on the wiki activity page whenever a new contributor posts something? If so, either my computer didn't show all of it or this was all staged, because at least for me, there were only about 4 different contributors to this page, including you and I. If that's true, then it seems like one person is responsible for all of those posts claiming that they "saw the hackers in ___!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!" Plus, you know what I said about how the person that made this page and the other page seems to be one of the "hackers"? Well, they also made a bunch of contributions to this talk page, according to the "wikia contributor" link thing. Another reason that this seems true is that when I was trying to calm everyone down, I kept getting that extremely annoying "editing conflict" message. And the thing is, it was like every single time I tried to post something (which is part of the reason that I made my own page about this XD) But anyways, normally that many people don't get on the wiki at the same time AND go to the same page to comment, so it makes sense that maybe there was really only one or two people posting on here to freak everyone out. However, it does seem that Hellhard and the rest of the "hackers" had different numbers, so maybe they were different people. Sorry about how long that was. hahahahaha 30 Woah I actually think what I just said in that paragraph above this comment is true, Jagged. I looked at the person that made this page's contributions (again) and so far, they've made 29 edits on this talk page. If you look over this talk page, you'll see that I numbered the posts that're from everyone other than you and I. It adds up to 28. At first I was a bit disappointed, but I remembered something. Someone had made one more comment on here earlier, but I semi-accidently deleted it and they never reposted it. I'm not making that last part up, that actually happened because I was so annoyed at constantly getting the "editing conflict" message that I just clicked publish without making sure their comment was already safely on the page. Oh and the question marks after some of the numbers are just because I wasn't entirely sure if they were a different person or not, but it really does seem like they're all the same person at this rate. This is starting to look more and more like a hoax. They actually just proved it by saying "hahahahaha" because it showed up on their contribtuion thing. Thanks, 72.88.24.59 ^.^ Sorry again about how long this was >.< Don't worry people! I have a great idea! Incase this is real... ~Anonymous (Name will be discovered later) Ok ino thanks for the info I do believe you because I was patrolling in the northern parts of flab3 and I saw no signs of a hacker (I patrolled around 8 last night) I'm going to keep patrolling but if there are no hackers around we can just call it a hoax and return to our normal state-Jagged Fel No problem. That's good, I don't think that there ever even was a threat to begin with, but it's good to keep looking just in case. Ignore these impersonations of me. I am the real Hellhard. No, Aniia is not hacking you, and no, it doesn't even exist anymore. It was then turned into Crazias. Now we are Anias. But we have no intention to destroy the server. -Hellhard Hellhard we already know what you're planning, you are saying Anias has no interest in destroying the server yet they wish to ally the Contribs? I'm laughing my ass off so hard right now. Seriously. All this is SO conspicuous, it's hilarious. ~Aquila Okay, I'm gonna say it now. See the numbers beside the 'different' users messages? They're all the same people. How could you not see that. -_- ~Aquila